


Hogswatch 2010 Presents

by Ithiliana



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sons of Gondor Hogswatch 2010 Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: Four short fics, each with different pairings, all slash, one RPF and three FPF.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Aragorn |Estel/Éomer, Frodo Baggins/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 10





	Hogswatch 2010 Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This series of short fics was written for LiveJournal friends in 2010. They were originally posted in [The Sons of Gondor LiveJournal community](https://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/profile)

Hogswatch Presents for Friends

Title: Blood and Bruises  
Pairing: Viggo/Sean  
By: Ithiliana  
Rating: Adult  
Warning: Whipping!  
Disclaimer: Not true, never happened, total fantasy!   
Feedback: Always appreciated!  
AN: A Hogswatch Pressie for Cinzia!

Viggo arched his back, feeling his belly hot and tight, the trickle of pre-cum from his cock, as his toes curled. He pushed up, pressing hands against the bed. His mouth opened in raw pants as Sean whipped him. He rocked slightly, rubbing his cock against the scratchy wool beneath him, between at the slow, perfectly paced blows, the crack of each sounding loud in the room, every one pushing him closer. 

Silence. Viggo sagged forward, turning to his side, hand out in supplication.

Sean knelt by the bed, leaning over him. His right hand wrapped around the crop dangled at his side, the left gripping Viggo's hip, hard enough to make him squirm.

"This is just the start, love. There's lots more, but you have to wait." 

A calloused hand slid onto his lower back, pressed him down, flat on the blanket. Viggo wrapped his arms around his head, lying face down. He could feel the sweat drying on his skin, the ache in his belly and groin spreading. 

The warm tongue rasped over welts on his ass, dipping between cheeks, teasing, then out. Viggo twisted, and Sean bit, hard.

Shock jolted through Viggo, and he came, hard. 

Sean rolled him over, and Viggo looked through half-closed eyes, luxuriating in the shiver and warmth of orgasm, the stripes on his ass hot and new and sensitive. 

The slick leather of the crop ran over his chest and down to his cock. 

"Tsk," Sean said, voice soft and rough. "I told you there was more, but you didn't wait."

"I'm waiting now," Viggo said, and spread his legs. 

Title: Blood and Fear  
Pairing: Éomer/Aragorn  
By: Ithiliana  
Rating: Adult  
Disclaimer: Not true, never happened, total fantasy!   
Feedback: Always appreciated!  
AN: A Hogswatch Pressie for Savageseraph!  
Bookverse! Gimli's speeches at start and end are taken from Helm's Deep", The Two Towers, only slightly adapted.

1\. 

His spear pressed into the hollow of the man's throat. Sounds of men and horses, the wind across the plains, faded as Éomer stared into bluegrey eyes. The man stood easily, hands loose, clothes faded green and brown. 

"I am called Strider. I come out of the North. I am hunting Orcs."

The rich voice wrapped round Éomer, drying his mouth. He'd thought they were Orcs. Now he feared net-weavers and sorcerers. They had risen from the grass as if by magic. The beat in his blood pulled him into disobedience, denying his orders. He could not slay this man. 

2\. 

"But I am content," Gimli patted his axe. "Till now I have hewn naught but wood since I left Moria." He climbed to the top of the wall, leaving Aragorn and Éomer alone inside the postern.

A rare moment of silence wrapped around them. Éomer leaned against the stone of the Deeping Wall.

"Are you hurt?"

Strider, Aragorn, sheathed his sword, stepped close. A warm hand touched Éomer's face. He shook his head, leaned forward. He'd thought he was dead until Gimli had leaped out of the shadows, and now his body shook with the aftermath, fear fading into joy to feel the blood beating inside him.  
Aragorn's hand slid, stroking, to his neck. The dark hid their faces, and some shift outside had drawn the fighting away from the postern. They were in a deeply shadowed cleft at the foot of the stairs.

Éomer wrapped his arms around Aragorn waist, tugged him close, astonished when the strong body moved easily forward, a leg sliding between his, Aragorn's hand slid around his neck, gripping. His other pressed against Éomer's back. 

Spreading his legs, Éomer rocked, ragged quick movements in time with Aragorn's breathing, hands gripping firm flesh tight. Aragorn's mouth took his, rough, teeth clashing, breaths shading into moans, swallowed in the dark, moving against Éomer.

Hot and rough and short, that stolen moment, wrapped in shadow. Éomer convulsed, would have fallen but for the wall and Aragorn's arms. He shook, wondering what he could say, if he should speak at all, when suddenly he heard a hoarse shout. 

"Ai-oi!! The Orcs are behind the wall! Come, Legolas! There are enough for us both. Khazâd ai-mênu!

Title: Blood and Kisses  
Pairing: Frodo/Faramir  
By: Ithiliana  
Rating: Adult  
Disclaimer: Not true, never happened, total fantasy!   
Feedback: Always appreciated!  
AN: A Hogswatch Pressie for Aprilkat! [Set in that alternative Interspecies Universe where Frodo and Faramir are living together in Ithilien after the War!]

Curled up in a warm quilt in front of the roaring fire, Frodo was happily re-reading some of Bilbo's translations from the Elvish when the door opened. The howling wind outside gusted in, whipping flames and billowing smoke into the room. He shut with care the heavy leather book and set it on the footstool, then scrambled out of the quilt. 

Faramir stood just inside the door, trying to stomp frozen mud and snow off his boots. His hair was tangled, his cheeks flushed, and his cloak askew. He held a clump of greenery spangled with bright red berries.

Frodo reached to take the plant so Faramir could pull off cloak and boots.

"Ouch!" Faramir stuck a finger in his mouth.

"What's--OW!" Frodo dropped the prickly mass and watched the blood bead on his palm.

Faramir knelt, and tossed a corner of the thick wool cloak over the plant. 

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his hand on his leg. "It's holly. It's used for solstice decoration in the City. I was actually looking for mistletoe, but this was all I could find." 

Frodo licked his hand, swallowing the salty taste of blood. "Mistletoe?"

Faramir cautiously picked up the holly wrapped in wool. His face seemed to redden even more. 

"What's that?"

"It's um, a decorative plant. White berries instead of red. Less prickles, and, um…."

Frodo peered at Faramir, recognizing a certain tone in his voice. "And?"

"And, well, if you meet under it, you're supposed to kiss…"

Frodo moved cautiously around Faramir to avoid the holly wrapped in wool, and wrapped his arms around the strong neck. He kissed the cold lips which warmed under his, opened, pressing closer. Faramir's arm wrapped around him, and the kiss lengthened.

Finally, Frodo spoke in a low voice. "Haven't you been getting enough kisses, Lord of Ithilien?"

Faramir dropped the holly, kicking it aside, and wrapped his arms around Frodo, holding him as he stood. Frodo shivered as the cold from Faramir's clothes and body sunk into him, but rubbed his face against Faramir's.

"Perhaps not, Master Hobbit. Shall we discuss the matter further?"

"In bed," Frodo said, nipping the soft skin roughened with cold. "Now."

Title: Blood and Snow  
Pairing: Aragorn/Boromir  
By: Ithiliana  
Rating: Adult  
Disclaimer: Not true, never happened, total fantasy!   
Feedback: Always appreciated!  
AN: A Hogswatch Pressie for Caras_Galadhon!

Red washed across skin white as snow, clotted in hair gold as the lost Sun. Kneeling on cold ground, shaking, Aragorn pressed his hands against the wound. One of the last rocks falling from Caradharas had struck Boromir's head. Sam worked with iron and flint to start fire. Eyes closed, Aragorn breathed deeply. Wet warmness against his skin pulled him into memory, stronger than ice, of Boromir straining under him, cock spilling into his hand. Aragorn leaned closer, stroking the chill flesh, until green eyes opened, blinking. Breath touched Aragorn's cheek, and his hand slid from flesh into chill snow.


End file.
